Researching & Delivering
by GlitteryJizz
Summary: A story about a Courier and his Researcher companion and their love story. Arcade/Courier Andres .Slash. Rated M for sex.
1. Overt Flirtation

Andres strolled along the streets of Freeside in a rather calm fashion maybe a little too calm for someone that just killed about 3 thugs, ok, they had only simple pool cues for weapons but they were still thugs none the less. He was on a mission for a big boss type called the King, to be completely honest he didn't even know what he was doing to certain extent but he knew that he needed to go to a place called the "Old Mormon Fort". The King was kind enough to give Andres directions but sadly he had enough going on in his head already to remember simple instructions since he had favours being asked of him left, right and centre and him being the good guy that he is would never refuse a helpless persons plea or of course, a few caps.

He scowled at his pip-boy that graced his wrist, tapping at buttons and the screen hoping something would come up magically and help him in some way, he was losing his patience, he was tired but his pride wouldn't let him sleep or go back to the King and ask for the instructions again.

"Fuck it."

Andres hissed, he couldn't have looked anymore angry if he tried, he was starting to get sick of the thing on his wrist but there was something about it, he couldn't let it go, probably because it reminded him of the doctor that saved his life and gave it to him; it would be disrespectful to just throw it away. His hand returned to his side as he looked around, scanning the area.

"Fort, fort, fort..."

He said to himself quietly, he would have stopped someone and asked them for directions but everyone in the area was either, high, drunk, or well, high or drunk. He decided to just keep walking forward, hopefully he'd come across it sooner or later, although it had been one hour since he set out looking for it.

He made his way through an old train that separated one part of the area from the other, there was some kid on the corner shouting about some place called "Mick and Ralph's" and some other kids chasing around some overgrown radiated rat, he took his attention away from the goings on of the people and there it was and his eyes lighted up at the sight, "Old Mormon Fort".

The Courier ran towards the fort, he was never so happy about seeing something in his entire life, he took one last look at his pip-boy, pressing a few buttons and saving the destination, it must have been it, he highly doubted there would be many other fort like places around.

He pushed the extremely heavy wooden doors with all his weight; these people didn't seem to want to let other people in. He breathed out the breath he was holding in while he was pushing the huge fort doors as he stood there, hands on hips and a big childish grin of accomplishment on his face.

"Found it."

His blue eyes took in their surroundings, there wasn't as many people as he expected there to be, there was about six tents and a few people, some dressed in mercenary outfits, some in doctor like outfits and one ghoul that looked like a cowgirl. He knew that he had to speak to some people that were attacked and some members of "The Followers of the Apocalypse". That slightly frustrated look returned to his face as he tried to figure out who the hell was who all he could notice was the cowgirl ghoul eyeing him up like he was the hottest thing since sliced bread. He decided to have a wander around...

Andres knew by some of the looks he was getting that he wasn't welcome or that people where just thinking he was weird, he tried not to make any eye contact before stepping into one of the tents to take a breather and escape prying eyes, although someone would probably follow him in eventually. A long breath escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Uhhh, hey there..."

Andres flinched, it was so quiet when he entered the tent, and he really thought he was alone. He turned to see were the peep of a greeting came from and his breath hitched. The most amazing brown eyes looked at his; hidden behind a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses. The way this man was dressed, he must have been a doctor, his hair was a beautiful golden blond and he had this adorable dorkish look about him.

"Are you looking for medical assistance? If you are I'm afraid I'm not the guy you're looking for, I'm just a researcher and not a very good one either."

Andres couldn't speak and his face was burning with more than likely the most reddest blush in existence, he had to swallow the big lump of nerves in his throat and speak, it wasn't like he was gay anyway, and this guy was probably a total lady killer. He was giving the blond a look like he was terrified of him and in a way he kind of was.

"I uh...Well, um. I was looking for someone, I don't really know what her name is, it doesn't matter I'll find her."

The other male just looked at Andres with complete confusion, more than likely bewildered as to why he was acting so skittish. Then he frowned, realising that he was more than likely some druggie looking for some fixer for his addiction problems.

"So uh, who are you?"

Andres questioned the researcher.

"I'm Arcade Gannon and like I said, I'm a researcher here at the Old Mormon Fort. So like I said, I'm more than likely not the person you're looking for. You can find fixer from some of the doctors here."

"Fixer? Whoa, Whoa! I'm no druggie looking for help, like I said I'm looking for some woman, she's one of the 'Followers of the Apocalypse.' "

He looked like a druggie? What a start, Andres was on a roll today.

"Oh, sorry. That's usually what most people are looking for when they come in here, something to do with chems."

Andres couldn't help but notice the boredom both on the other man's face and in his voice, if he had his own way he'd fix it in his own special way...

"You seem like you're bored here."

"Yeah? You'd be too if you were stuck in this fort seeing the same things happen every day, researching the same things over and over or not doing anything at all. I'd like to get out there and have a more exciting life but it's not like the opportunity has exactly arisen."

Andres frowned at the thought of such a gorgeous man being locked away in a forbidden fort like something out of a fairytale, he felt bad for the guy and that was when the idea hit him but it would probably be a total hit and miss.

"Hey, uh..."

"Hmm?"

Arcade responded quickly with a raised eyebrow, truly curious as to what Andres was going to say it probably wasn't going to be anything worthwhile but it brought some excitement none the less.

"Well, I do a lot of exploring, like I travel around the wasteland a lot since I'm a courier and all so I was wondering maybe you'd like to come along with me, keep me company, y'know?"

It was done, he said it. He suggested that this amazingly handsome stranger come along with him for whatever reason, he looked at Arcade with a hopeful expression as his heart beat like it was about to burst.

"As much as I'd love to get out of this boring fort and explore while I'm still somewhat young, I don't think I wanna die either. Why should I come along with you? Can I trust you to keep me safe?"

"Well, I couldn't let someone as good looking and wonderful as you get hurt now, could I?"

He wanted the ground to just swallow him up and kill him by a slow and painful death, what did he just do? He didn't even know whether this guy was gay and if he was, he didn't even know if he found him attractive. He was doomed; he bit down on his bottom lip as he noticed Arcade's shocked expression change into a pleased grin.

"Well, well overt flirtation will get you everywhere."

Arcade's tone of voice was slow with a somewhat teasing way about it and oh god that grin, he wasn't messing around, he was actually gay. This horrible day had turned into the one of the best; one of the most gorgeous men in all of the Mojave Wasteland was gay. There where choirs of angels singing in Andres' head.

"Sure, I'll come along with you I guess, it looks like I can trust you."

And now he was coming along with him, making things even better. He'd be able to look at him and get to know him better, maybe even bond and take their relationship and feelings further. Andres had work to do.

"You're probably looking for Julie, by the way."

"Sure, if that's what you think... The name's Andres, by the way."

Arcade let out a slight chuckle, shaking his head at Andres' response. He followed the researcher to Julie like a lost sheep. The search for the platinum chip that almost cost him his life suddenly felt a lot easier.


	2. That Sky High Feeling

It had been two weeks since Andres and Arcade got together and about three weeks since the young Courier set out after the guy that shot him in the head and stole the platinum chip. He had already been around Freeside, the area that surrounded the New Vegas strip but when he thought he could just stroll into the den of iniquity without a care he was stopped by one of the many Securitrons guarding the area and was told that he would need a passport or two thousand caps to enter. There he was thinking he was getting places but once again things seemed to be falling on its ass, well apart from the fact that he had a gorgeous blond to look at whenever he pleased...

"Andres? I'm pretty sure you know the right thing to do here or do I have to help you decide?"

Arcade said to the other male with a look of concern mixed with some confusion but there was a hint of softness to his somewhat stern tone of voice, to him the decision on where to divert the power from Helios One was pretty simple.

Andres looked at the options on the screen of the terminal in front of him with his researcher friend basically standing right over him, arms folded; he could feel those brown eyes staring straight at him. He knew that New Vegas didn't really need the power and he didn't exactly want to start up some crazy war weapon but what if New Vegas did need that power for something, his brain felt like it was about to burst as his finger hovered over the key for the highlighted option for Westside, it's what Arcade wanted and Andres wanted Arcade, he was sure that choosing Westside would at least win over the object of his affection at least a little. Arcade seemed stubborn in ways but he was sure that he could move the guy's heart slightly and even if it was only by an inch, at least that was something, at least it was a start.

"It's not that hard, Andres."

"But what if they-"

He jumped a little as he felt the older man's hand on his shoulder and the other gently grabbing the hand that reluctantly hung over the terminal, his hands were rough to the touch but it wasn't like his own were as soft as a babies bottom, you could tell that he did work hard back at the fort in Freeside. Arcade knew what he was doing; he knew how to send the Courier's heart swinging and his head spinning like a ceiling fan, he had Andres wrapped around his little finger without even trying. He felt the blonds' breath in his ear, his heart felt like it had just stopped and he was pretty sure he choked on his own breath.

"You heard that scientist, they won't know any better. It's not that hard, just..."

Andres wasn't even paying attention to the terminal anymore, he had a gorgeous doctor whispering in his ear, and he felt like some giddy schoolgirl.

"Just like that."

Next thing he knew (once he escaped from his ecstasy) was that the key had been pressed and Arcade seemed to be what was like a mile away after he realised that he wasn't holding his hand anymore. The researcher just stood there looking at the courier like nothing happened, the only thing different was the triumphant smirk across his lips.

"I knew you'd pull through."

Arcade said, the smirk turning into a bigger smile.

"Well yeah, took some convincing though."

Andres responded with a slight nervous giggle.

"I won't deny that. Anyway, let's go fire this thing up before the sun sets and we have to wait another few hours for the show. Shall we?"

"Sure thing."

The Courier replied rather sheepishly.

After making their way through another few doors and walking up to pretty much the top of the tower they stood in front of a control panel.

"Holy shit this is high up."

Andres said with, not even paying attention to the panel in front of him, his heart was in his neck, he didn't like heights too much.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure this is it. Yup, it's the only control panel up here."

Arcade stated as he looked at the control panel more closely, fixing his glasses slightly as he did.

"Uh-huh, really, really high."

The younger male giggled, obviously very nervous, that nervous giggle attracted the researcher's attention.

"Andres?"

Arcade looked at Andres, quiet perplexed and then it hit him, the brave Courier and potential saviour of the Mojave Wasteland had a fear of heights although the fact that those blue eyes of his were pretty much popping out of their sockets gave it away pretty easily. What was he going to do when he finally got inside the Lucyk38? Arcade didn't really want to think too hard about it.

"What's the matter? You seem a tad scared about something."

Arcade asked, a teasing grin playing upon his lips.

"Oh it's nothing...So I press this button here right?"

The Courier said not even looking at the control panel, his finger just barely over a glowing green button; he was too distracted by sheer terror to pay any attention.

"Oh god no!"

The doctor shouted, quickly grabbing Andres' hand again in panic.

"Please don't, you might end up firing up Archimedes or something, just pull that lever. I could do it but I think I'll let you do the honours, this is your heroic tale after all, I'm just the trusty side kick."

"Hmm? Okay."

And with that, Andres finally pulled the lever.

"Oh, just for the record, you might want to clo-"

"Sorry, what?"

As soon as Andres responded there was a blinding light and a ringing in his ears and that's when he guessed that Arcade was probably trying to warn him to cover his ears and close his eyes. "Trusty Sidekick" was right. After about a minute or two the blinding light was gone and after about five minutes Andres could finally see again but not very clearly, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had lost his eyesight permanently, his eyes still stung a bit and he was squinting pretty hard, he couldn't see much in front of him.

He held his hand out like he was reaching out for his companion, he was completely froze with nerves once he remembered that he was on a very high part of a very high tower, he was afraid that if he took a step back he'd fall to his death. His heart was thumping as he held his other arm over his face, burying and hiding it, trying to hide the fact that he was pretty much terrified, his legs felt like they were just going to give out from underneath him. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He knew he was afraid of heights but he was never on something this high before, he felt like he wanted to throw up as he felt that sickening tingling sensation of adrenaline run throughout his body, to anyone that didn't share this fear would probably wonder what the big deal was and Arcade seemed to be one of those people.

That's when he felt it, a hand taking his, he knew it could only be Arcade's, the touch was gentle and the other man's fingers intertwined with his, Andres gripped on to the blonds hand for dear life, not even concerned if the grip was too tight.

"Shit man, shit!"

Andres' voice cracked with emotion, he was tired, hungry and pretty confused, so much was happening all at once and now he was having his ultimate fear tested and tried and it was having a one hundred and one percent success rate. Arcade slowly took Andres' arm away from his terrified face; the researcher knew what he was doing he dealt with a few highly emotional patients suffering from withdrawals back at the fort.

"Shush, shush. It's OK. It's alright."

Arcade said in a reassuring, soft whisper, taking a look at the younger man's face, he really was scared shitless, his tanned cheeks were tinted red and his thick eyelashes started to cling together from his watering eyes. His hand found his way to the back of Andres' head; his fingers ran through his soft, chocolate brown hair and then he carefully brought the Courier in closer to him, wrapping him into a hug, of course, Arcade would never do this to one off the druggies back in Freeside.

"Ah crap, I'm sorry Arcade."

Andres mumbled into the other man's chest.

"Its fine, you're only human."

"Yeah..."

Andres said, his voice cracked again with tiredness. Arcade's eyes widened as he felt the courier's hands slowly make their way from his chest, under his arms and eventually to his back, those shaking hands just barely gripping onto his lab coat. Once Arcade got used to the feeling of closely holding another man once again for the first time in years, he settled down and without really noticing he started to rub one of the younger man's locks of hair between his thumb and index finger. He lowered his head so that he could whisper into Andres' ear.

"Thanks for doing this by the way, it really does mean a lot to me."

"It's OK, if it makes you happy, then, well, y'know..."

Andres mumbled again, he was finally calm again, his breathing became more slow and steady.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, let's get you back in; I'll even let you hold my hand if you like..."

Arcade said, that teasing way about his voice again as he pulled himself away from his companion.

"Sure, why not? At least I know I won't be falling to my death on my own."

Andres said with a shrug before a cheeky grin made its way across his lips holding his hand out for Arcade to take, he stared up at Arcade and that warm smile he had on his face at that moment made Andres feel almost warm and fuzzy inside. He felt safe.

"There are railings there for a reason you know."

Arcade teased as he took Andres' hand.

"Oh be quiet, you smartass."

The Courier said with a chuckle and a smile. They then made their way back into the Helios One plant hand in hand, it was a long day but really that wasn't exactly anything new for the pair and they didn't really mind.


	3. Giving in

_**Author's note:: Sorry about the delay on this one you guys, works swamping me right now because of Christmas, the next chapter might not be up until January but I'll try my best to get it submitted before then. This is my first time writing anything smutty EVER and I have to admit I was doing a lot of giggling, mind you I was also have asleep but anyway on to the story, hope you guys like this chapter, it's much longer than the last ones. Sorry if there's anything wrong spelling wise, I haven't got a beta reader and I've read over it three times but I'll give it good look over later. Enjoy =]**_

After the events at Helios One the Courier and his companion made their way into what seemed to be an old abandoned shack after a three hour long trek across the wastes. Unfortunately along way the two had gotten into a fight with a small group of Powder Gangers and Andres' arm was slightly damaged by one of the gang members getting a bit too close for comfort and taking a swing at the courier's shoulder with a rusty knife when he wasn't looking, thankfully the cut wasn't too deep but it still stung like hell. Luckily he had a doctor by his side at all times.

Arcade pushed the old and slightly rotted makeshift wooden door, it was reluctant to open but with a good shove it eventually budged, his hand hovered over his plasma pistol looking around for anyone or anything but it seemed clear and most importantly, free of traps.

"Well, is it good?"

Andres questioned the other male while he still stood outside, waiting for the all clear.

"Yes, I'm sure it will do, we just need to find a source of light."

"Will my Pip-Boy do?"

Andres suggested as he stepped into the shack.

"No need, there seems to be a lantern here in the corner, we just need something to light it with."

Arcade said as he patted around looking for something that would ignite some kind of spark.

"Well, I'm sure there matches around somewhere."

The courier said as he joined in on the search, switching on his Pip-Boy to make things a bit easier.

"Oh, here we go, there's one on the floor. Let's hope it's not too damp."

"Well, well, you're on a roll today, aren't you Arcade?"

"I try my best."

Arcade responded with a smile as he scratched the match against the surface of the table where the lantern was placed.

"Come on, you stubborn piece of ignitable wood."

After a few more scratches the match finally sparked, he then lit the lantern quickly before the match died out again; he placed the used match next to the lantern, as if it could be used again.

"Well, hopefully that will keep burning for at least an hour or two so I can take a look at that wound of yours."

Arcade said as he reached out towards Andres, a concentrated look upon his face, getting ready to get stuck in but Andres flinched away slightly and he really wasn't sure why, he held on to his injured arm like a kicked puppy, a pout set upon his lips, his sad eyes met with Arcade's for a moment and those brown eyes held a look of confusion.

"What's the matter? Don't you want me to fix you up?"

The blond asked before laughing slightly.

"I thought you wanted a good looking doctor to look after you in the big, bad wasteland."

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that, I must be kinda skittish still, or something, I dunno..."

But Andres did know, he was nervous, very nervous. It would be his second time getting close to Arcade in a day but there was something more intimate about this and their surroundings were a bit more "private".

"Oh don't be such a baby; it'll only hurt a little bit. I'm sure it won't compare to being shot in the head and being buried alive. I doubt you want to lose your arm to infection now do you?"

Arcade questioned, arms folded as he stared at his companion.

"No..."

Andres mumbled in response, that sulking expression still plastered across his face.

"Exactly what I thought, seriously though, I'm sure it will be fine. Now could you strip please? As much as I wouldn't mind seeing them off, you can leave your trousers on."

Andres almost choked on his own breath, as he felt the burning sensation across his cheeks and a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. Did Arcade really say that he wouldn't mind seeing him without any trousers on? He then realised that he probably went off in a daze for a little longer than he really should have and he quickly start taking of his black, leather vest jacket and then his pretty much filthy white t-shirt but he forgot himself and moved too fast causing his wound to tell him off by giving him a sharp, stinging pain.

"Ouch! Fuck."

Andres hissed as he gripped on to his injured arm again. The cold air hit his bare skin and that mixed with the pain caused him to shiver. Arcade stopped studying the younger male in more ways than one, both medically and out of pure personal interest before quickly stepping towards him, gently placing his hand on Andres' non injured shoulder.

"Woah! Easy there fireball, you don't want to open that wound anymore than it needs to be. Please, sit down."

The Courier did as he was told and rather quickly sat down on an old, rusted chair that stood in a corner, the cold metal touched Andres' bare back as he took in a sharp breath. Arcade looked through their supplies taking out just barely enough to stop the wound from becoming badly infected. He then slowly approached the younger male that sat slightly shaking on the chair; he looked so vulnerable as he wrapped his arms around his chest, as if he was hugging himself. Andres took his attention away from the wall across from him, that he seemed to be focusing on pretty damn hard to take a glance at the Followers doctor and he couldn't help but notice the blond staring at him with somewhat of a great intensity.

"Uh...Have you forgotten how to do this or something?"

Andres asked with a rather confused look across his face. Arcade was caught in the act and the realisation caused him to blush a little.

"You're kidding right? Of course I know what I'm doing, I was just checking you over, you know? To be extra certain and stuff, it's all standard procedure."

Arcade responded, trying to be as cool as possible as he played with the bandages in his hands.

"Uhhh, sure... Not to be pushy, 'cause, you know I really appreciate you doing this but can we like do this now? I'm getting really cold here."

"Sadly, this is something that can't be rushed so you'll just have to bare it for a while longer."

Arcade stated, a stern and concentrated look made its way across his face as he bent down to be on level with Andres' shoulder. The Courier rolled his eyes at the thought of being cold for much longer.

"I'm sure you were expecting me to say this at some stage but this is going to sting quite a bit."

Andres didn't even respond as he kept his hand over his wound, he was rather stubborn when he wanted to be. The researcher looked up at his companion but there wasn't any eye contact made since his "patient" was staring at that wall again.

"Andres, you're going to have to move your hand, I can't really work on this wound if you're covering it...Andres?"

The blond frowned as he heard the Courier mumble, it was probably something in Spanish, he still wasn't moving his hand out of the way, so with that Arcade did the honours and without hesitation he pretty much pressed the alcohol drenched cloth on the wound. Andres closed his eyes and he bit down on his bottom lip, a hissing sound making its way past his teeth as he stomped his left foot on the ground about three times, his hands clutching to the side of the chair.

"I've never seen such a feminine display in all my life...And that's coming from a gay guy."

"Oh, shut up."

Andres mumbled, his tired voice was hoarse and his blue eyes weren't as full of life as usual, Arcade hadn't really noticed but seeing it then made him feel rather bad about teasing the Courier.

"Sorry."

Arcade said softly as he carefully padded and bandaged the wound.

"No, it's OK. I shouldn't be taking my bad mood out on you."

Now they both felt bad and they both looked pretty guilt ridden but a smile slowly made its way across the younger man's lips and his eyes met with the researchers and it was returned.

"It feels better already, thanks."

The courier said but for some reason he was blushing, hard. It could have been the way Arcade was looking up at him, there was something about those brown eyes that made Andres feel warm and that was something he really needed when the weight of the Mojave was on his shoulders. It was like Arcade's smile was always saying "It'll all be OK, I've got your back."

"It will have to do for now but I'd suggest going to see a doctor with more supplies. Maybe that one that took care of you in Goodsprings?"

Arcade suggested before standing up again, it was only now that Andres remembered how tall the doctor was, as if he wasn't perfect enough already.

"Well, I'm sure if you kissed it better it probably would have lasted me for another while."

Andres said with a cheeky smirk, he always tried his best at being charming but sadly he didn't always win them all.

"Well, honestly? I wouldn't mind planting kisses on certain parts of you but that wound isn't exactly appealing."

The Researcher responded as if it was something he'd say on a daily basis and the Courier was the complete opposite, his face was on fire with a blush and he was thinking about the blond kissing him all over, a look of complete shock was on Andres' face, he didn't know what to say next as he just sat there, staring at Arcade, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"I, uh, wow."

That was all he could say and Arcade couldn't help but chuckle at his companion as he folded his arms, it looked like this was going to be an interesting night.

"You obviously don't pick up on this sort of attention a lot, do you?"

Arcade questioned and Andres looked at him with a completely oblivious look.

"Wh-what do you mean? What attention? What?"

"You get hit on a lot but you're probably just oblivious half the time. A matter of fact, I've seen a few people eyeing you up and hitting on you on our travels together."

Andres scoffed at such a statement; he really couldn't imagine himself being a heartbreaker.

"Sure and who exactly would be interested in me?"

He questioned Arcade.

"Oh that NCR guy at the outpost, he really seems to like you. You know? Since you two are such good "friends" and all. The way he says, "Sign here, here and here." I think he wants more than just that."

"Well OK but I-"

"Oh! And that Follower at Helios One, he was somewhat quiet about it but you could tell. I'm pretty sure there was a couple of guys on the Strip too, maybe a King or two in Freeside to even it all out?"

"Did you take a shot of psycho on the sly?"

Andres frowned, all these guys, he really didn't have any interest in them, there was only one guy for him and he was standing right in front of him, making fun of him. He wanted to just stand up and hold him again and let one heated moment lead to another and it wasn't just lust, he actually cared for this man, little did Arcade know but most of the courier's decisions were based on his companions hopes and wishes for an independent New Vegas, Andres didn't have any plans, he would have just went with the flow, with the way he was going he probably would have accidently lead the Legion to power.

"No, I'm being serious. Not only are you the talk of pretty much everywhere but everyone wants to get in your pants."

Arcade couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at his rather bothered looking companion. He was getting a kick out of this.

"Everyone, eh?"

Andres questioned the blond as his blue eyes studied him up and down subconsciously and Arcade couldn't help but notice, this was his chance to act on those harbouring feelings but did he want to take it?

"And you know this how?"

He asked the researcher with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmmm... Because I can relate to how they feel, I suppose."

Andres looked at Arcade with a completely lost expression, did he really just confess that he wanted to get in his pants, it was all pretty straight forward but Andres' head was so muddled with excitement and sheer possibilities to even think straight but there stood his companion like he just said something that had no impact what so ever, arms folded, his gaze set upon the Andres, he was he so damn cool about pretty much everything, Andres envied him in so many ways.

"So uh... What? I mean, you? Really?"

The blond let out an extremely loud laugh and it caused Andres to blush and want curl up in a ball, preferably some place very, very far away and just die there. He really didn't know what to do or think, he couldn't even look at the guy as he bit down on his bottom lip. And why did this conversation have to be happening in some old shack that smelled like Brahmin crap? This was all wrong. Andres cleared his throat a little as he tried to gather himself.

"Well whatever, I guess."

He pretty much spat out in a pathetic response. Truth be told, Andres didn't have that much experience with men, he made out with some guys but that was about it, he was pretty much afraid of anything else but when he looked at Arcade he actually wanted to make love to the guy, he'd really bonded with him, he wanted to share everything with him but at the same time Arcade seemed too distant, he was hiding things and Andres slightly feared the possible reason as to why in case it changed everything. He liked how things were; he just wanted to close the huge gap between them.

"I'm sorry, I've gone and made you feel awkward, which can't be good since we're stuck together inside a tiny shack all night, alone together."

"It's fine Arcade."

Andres mumbled and the researcher strained to hear it, he shrugged his shoulders, it was probably just something in Spanish again.

"It's OK?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Everything Andres was saying in response was an awkward mumble as he looked away, his posture stiff.

"I'm no fool, Andres; I can tell I've made you uncomfortable. Is there something you'd like to talk to me about? You're always asking me that question; maybe I should give you the opportunity this time."

Arcade brought himself to his companion's level again, gently laying his hand on Andres' right leg, gripping it slightly for support but the feeling of having such close contact made Andres' blood rush and he got a high feeling from such a sensation.

"I've never really done anything with a man before..."

The courier confessed and as soon as he did he wished he didn't. The confession only gained a confused look from Arcade; he was wondering why Andres brought it up.

"So? Even talking about it makes you feel awkward? I never thought someone as charismatic as yourself would have a problem with such a thing."

"Yeah, that's it, I'm all talk but when it comes to anything further than simple chit chat and flirting, I'm screwed, I turn into a mess."

And with that Andres looked at Arcade and their eyes met, locking on to each other's and a smirk slowly made its way across the researcher's lips, a mischievous one.

"So, you're shy then?"

The blond said rather softly as the hand he had placed on Andres' leg started to rub it slightly the feeling caused Andres to flinch and his eyes to widen, he really wasn't used to this and Arcade noticed, making that smirk slowly turn into a rather seductive smile.

"Uh huh!"

Andres responded nervously, he could have easily moved away but deep down he didn't really want to, he wanted to be prepared for this and for the love of god he didn't want this to be happening in a goddamn abandoned shack, it was really bugging him mainly because the object of his affection deserved better. He looked away from his companion, he felt like such a loser, a dork. Arcade was probably just doing this for fun; after all there wasn't really that much entertainment for the people that couldn't get into New Vegas.

Everything around Andres was just black; he was too swallowed up in his own embarrassment to care about what was going on, he didn't even notice the hand that moved from his leg to his shoulder, he wanted out but at the same time he didn't, his feelings were so conflicted. Fuck, he really just needed a time out but he wasn't getting one, so all he could do was just sit there in his chair and take what he was getting and to be honest he wasn't really noticing, he gripped harder and harder on his chair like it was some kind of lifeline.

"But there's no need to be shy with me."

And that's when Andres snapped out of his daze and his breath hitched as he felt his companion whisper into his ear, the other man's breath was so warm in comparison to the cold air that was still bothering his bare skin.

"You're not pulling yourself away Andy; I take it that it's OK if I keep going?"

Arcade teased as he licked and kissed at Andres ear lobe and then there was the clincher, he nibbled on it slightly as he slowly breathed out through his nose the warm air causing the courier to whimper slightly, he was getting hard already, this guy knew what he was doing. Arcade's lips moved from Andres' ear and down along his neck before he stood upright, slowly running his hands down Andres' chest.

"I hate to take you away from it, since the two of you have become quite attached but it'd be a lot easier if you got out of that chair."

Andres slowly and rather hesitantly stood up from the chair before turning to the other male, looking up at him with bewildered eyes but Arcade's expression was completely different, he looked calm, that teasing smile was still there, playing upon those magic lips of his. Arcade gently pushed at the courier's shoulder and Andres' walked backwards in response before he hit a wall and next thing he knew Arcade's lips were slowly getting closer to his and then they met and good fuck was it perfect.

As soon as Arcade's tongue brushed against Andres' everything started to get heated, a volcano of lust and feelings just erupted and there was no way to control it, that awkward feeling Andres had was no more, he wanted to be all over his companion, being close wasn't close enough. His fingers ran through Arcade's hair and it was as soft as the Andres imagined it to be, everything about this man was perfect and it made Andres just lose himself.

"Ah, fuck."

Andres whimpered as he felt Arcade play with one of his nipples, he needed to breath heavy and Arcade knew it, he brought his lips to Andres neck, planting butterfly kisses as he listened to the courier moan, it turned Arcade on and the rush made him groan against Andres' neck.

"Ar-Arcade?"

Completely blanked out by lust, Arcade ignored the younger man as he continued to kiss at his neck.

"Arcade,please."

Andres whispered against the other man's cheek as he kissed it gently.

"What it is it?"

Arcade quickly responded, his eyes half lidded with lust as he looked down on the courier, it was obvious he wanted to keep going.

"Lemme suck it?"

Andres pleaded, biting down on his bottom lip, his blue eyes gazing up at Arcade.

"No need to ask."

Arcade responded along with a smirk and all Andres did was smile, his bottom lip still hiding under his teeth. He got down on his knees as he started to undo the older man's trousers, pulling them down. Andres felt a tingling rush of heat run throughout his body as he wrapped his hand around Arcade's dick. He stroked it slowly as he tongue lightly licked the head before taking it into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down. The warm feeling on Andres' soft mouth on his cock drove Arcade nuts; he gently gripped on to his companion's hair while placing his other hand on the wall for support, he then started to gently ride Andres' mouth and it caused the other man to moan in approval.

Andres eventually took out his own dick and started to stroke it and the moaning he was doing on Arcade's was causing the blond to grunt loudly. Arcade then took his hand away from the courier's hair and placed his finger under Andres' chin as a signal to stop. Andres looked up at Arcade, rather confused.

"Look at you, always doing all the work. Stand up."

And without question Andres stood, still looking up at his partner. Arcade then took his own dick in his hand before moving closer to Andres, there was barely any air between them as he gripped the other man's cock against his own and started to jack them both off.

"Fuck Arcade, fuck!"

Andres cried out as he wrapped his arms around Arcade's neck, pulling him into a hard kiss. Arcade's strokes got faster and faster and the kiss got more heated with each stroke, their breathing was heavy and hot and the cold shack that they were in was like a warm paradise, there was nothing wrong now, everything was just right, everything.

"I'm cumming..."

Arcade whispered against Andres' lips and the idea excited the courier, causing that final rush of pleasure to build up through his body. Arcade moaned as he released his cum on Andres's cock and his own hand and the feeling of it all caused Andres' to follow soon after, moaning much more loudly than his companion.

"Fuck, you're amazing."

Andres stated, his voice groggy after all the excitement, he looked up at Arcade before giving him one more soft kiss.

"You're telling me."

Arcade responded with a pleased grin, cleaning his hand with his lab coat, much worse things had been on it before. Andres laughed, studying Arcade as he fixed himself, taking in every detail, a dreamy expression across his face.

"Let's get some sleep; sadly, we can't reside in this shack forever."

"But we could make it ours, right?"

Andres suggested and Arcade laughed in response.

"It's not in a very convenient location but what the hell. All we have to do is hope some Fiend or Raider doesn't claim it."

"Nah, it'll be ours now."

The courier insisted and his companion nodded, he wasn't going to win this one.

"Yeah, it's ours."

Arcade gave a warm smile to his new lover as he removed his lab jacket. He then laid down on the worn bed, putting the jacket over him for warmth and patting on the mattress, suggesting for Andres to join him and Andres didn't hesitate, he cuddled up to his partner and Arcade pulled his lab coat over them both before wrapping his arm around the courier and planting one last kiss on his neck. Andres smiled with contentment before closing his eyes; life was getting better, much better.


	4. Something to Say

They sat across from each other at a long dining table in an awkward silence, Andres was composing himself while Arcade just sat there staring wondering what the hell had just happened, all of a sudden they were living in the Presidential suite of the Lucky 38. The courier stared down at his bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla; he looked bothered by something, like he was asked to do something even more ridiculous than before. He took one quick glance at his companion and he received a cocked eyebrow in return. The silence seemed to play out for what seemed to be hours when in fact it was only about ten minutes, Andres picked at the label of the bottle as he stared at the wall behind the researcher. The blond sat there, not breathing a word but his expression was stern and his eyes pierced through the courier with a burning curiosity.  
"So, uh..."

Arcade finally broke the silence but he didn't really have a clue where the hell this was going.

"Hmm?"

Andres responded rather quickly as if he was aching for his companion to say something, as if he didn't want to be the first one to speak up. His eyes were wide as he practically stared down the man sitting across from him.

Arcade opened his mouth to speak but he was quickly interrupted by the courier.

" 'Kay, so I got a lot of caps while I was in there, like about six thousand, supposedly Mr. House likes those snow globes, like a lot. I mean imagine paying that much for a piece of plastic with water in it, that shit's crazy! I'm lucky I held on to them, Heh."

"Andres."

"So like maybe we can get you like a new gun or something, you've wanted one for a while now right?"

"Andres, wh-"

"Maybe like a nice, fancy tri-beam laser rifle, those do some good damage. I would have got you one sooner but I've been pretty broke since I got the passport n' all."

"Andres! For goodness sake let me say something. What the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Arcade finally managed to get a word in edgeways, hell, it wasn't easy. Andres simply sighed, he'd never found it so hard to say something in his life.

"I don't know how to put this really."

Andres hesitated, how could he put this nicely, he was pretty sure there was no way.

"Bluntly, get it over with; I'm sure I'll live."

God damn it, there he was being all unmoved by everything again.

"Oh god, Arcade, I don't know what to do, I have so many people asking me to do such much crap. All of this shit, it isn't making any sense, look at me, I'm 26 and I've got all this bullshit going on. I'm a courier for christ's sake. I'm not some super hero or something!"

Andres expressed his last sentence with waving hand motions before pausing to take in a deep breath, he then buried his face in his hands, they then found their way through his hair, ruining whatever style he had going on. There was that tired look across his face again, the one that made Arcade worry to the high heavens, Andres was right, he wasn't a super hero but he had this responsibility now whether he liked it or not.

"Andres, I know this is tough, hell, I'd have probably cracked up a long time ago but you know what's right. Listen, I've been following you for weeks now, well, hell, we've even, well you know but whatever, I know you're a good guy and I trust you'll make the right decision."

Andres scratched at the bridge of his nose and sniffled slightly as he sat in a more relaxed position in his chair, he stared at the wall again before making a clicking noise with his tongue several times.

"Arcade, we need to go to Caesar's camp. We need to get into a secret bunker that's located there."

"What? You're kidding right?"

Andres simply replied with a serious expression which read "No, I'm not fucking around with you."

"You're not kidding."

"No."

Andres quickly responded.

"This is crazy."

Arcade said in disbelief as he removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes and fixing himself in his chair but  
no matter what he did he couldn't get comfortable.

"Yup."

Andres said as he stared into space, he said it, it was out there and who the hell knew what would happen next. Andres was waiting for Arcade to tell him to go fuck himself and that he was going back to the Old Mormon Fort but what happened next, he didn't expect at all.

"Okay, I'll go with you, I know I can trust you to do the right thing, I've known you long enough."

Arcade said as he took Andres' hand in his and the feeling caused the courier to give his companion a warm smile.

"I won't let you down Arcade, I promise."

Andres said before gently kissing Arcade's hand, there was something about the moment that made the courier want to cry a little, he had that stinging sensation in his nose and there was that pain in his jaws from holding back the tears and his body began to tingle. They had bonded so much that maybe Andres was afraid of losing someone so special, Andres knew that Arcade was there with him for a reason. Everything happened for a reason, the courier knew that Arcade was there for something other than love and companionship.

"C'mon, it's been a long day, let's get in that rather comfortable looking bed, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Arcade suggested, he noticed Andres trying to hold back his emotions and he didn't want to tease him for feeling the way he was feeling, he could understand the pressure that he was going through, having to hide, not being able to express certain things, having the weight of something extremely heavy on your shoulders and not being able to just simply shove it off and let it go.

Andres took his lips away from Arcade's hand and his eyes met with his companion's, they both smiled at each other for a moment, not saying a single word, the expression across their faces said enough.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right now."

Andres said in approval.

"Good."

Arcade said softly before standing up from his chair and gesturing towards the master bedroom, Andres stood up and followed, he always seemed to follow the blond but to be honest, he really didn't mind.


End file.
